


Another Chance

by Mysmelove (Veladryssa)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Mysmelove
Summary: anonymous  asked:Hi! Good luck with the blog!! Can I request for Jumin second kiss? He said he was going to ask for permission with words or his body





	Another Chance

\- Jumin was in his office, going over the files on his desk and trying (and failing) to decide which deals needed to go through and which ones weren’t as important.  
\- All he could think of was you. The softness and warmth of your lips as he pulled you against him and passionately kissed you in front of Sarah.   
\- You had never pushed away, but he knew you were startled at the sudden movement. He wanted to make it better for you, to show he was a better man than that. (He had to.)   
\- But he meant what he said on the phone. The next one would be better, for both of you.  
\- Work seemed to drag out, but as soon as he finished, he left without a word to anyone, almost flying out the door. (Sorry Jaehee.)  
\- Even during traffic, Jumin spent his time trying to think of the best way to ask you for that second kiss. It had to be perfect, one to sweep you off your feet and into the stars, so you’ll never think of another man gracing those perfect lips.  
\- Your voice only strengthened his determination.  
\- Should he buy roses? Lilies? Roses and lilies? Dinner? Take you shopping?   
\- He was a mess. You made him a mess. But he was a happy mess when he thought of you, one he never wanted back in order if it meant you were in his life forever.  
\- Of course, he expected you to be one of the first to greet him as he came home, he said as much.  
\- But he didn’t expect your entire face to just glow at the mere sight of his presence.   
\- Your eyes sparkled better than the finest cut diamond, your smile made the sun seem dark, and the way you bounced on the heels of your feet was just so precious. It made his heart sing.   
\- You are his angel.  
\- But seeing your beauty also made him hungry. To own and conquer you completely, to have you cry out his name as your nails raked down his back. (Or maybe binding is in order?)  
\- Either way, you’ve woken something in Jumin Han that every woman before has failed to do.  
\- He tossed his coat aside, laying his briefcase in a nearby chair as he loosened his tie and smiled softly at you.  
\- “I am so sorry to keep you waiting, my love,” he told you. But you understood. You knew he was a wreck, that everything would take time. Tangles and chains in his mind didn’t break in one day, and he needed you.  
\- Dinner would still take some time, so you two spend that time trying to get to know each other more. He wanted to know everything about you. Your passions, your dreams, your fears, even things you thought were silly, like your favorite color.   
\- After about an hour or so, dinner was served, the table set so perfectly it was as if you had stepped into a romantic movie. Roses, candles, wine, the finest cut veal (or whatever fine dish you prefer.) Everything was done to absolute perfection, because Jumin Han would have nothing less, especially for you.  
\- Your mannerisms and sweet way of speaking to him only captivated him more. He wasn’t hungry, his meal almost forgotten as he watched and listened to you, hanging onto every word as if his life depended on it. (Because in his mind, it did.)  
\- Once dinner had ended, you were ready for your bath.  
\- Jumin insisted on preparing it for you, telling you to just relax while he got everything prepared.   
\- Once it was ready, you were floored at the effort put into just, what you thought, was a simple task.   
\- Rose petals in the water, scented oil to keep your skin soft, plush towels waiting for when you finished, and silk nightwear to change into for bed. He left no detail unpolished. Only for you. Only for his princess.  
\- You were expecting him to read to you after your bath, after he tucked you into his king-sized bed that was more comfortable than anything you had ever known.  
\- He would certainly read to you that night, but once you were dressed, he stood a few feet away, leaning against the wall as if he were waiting for you.   
\- There was an uncertainty in his eyes, one his normally cool façade was failing to mask as he approached you hesitantly. (He was afraid of being pushed away.)  
\- You didn’t stop him as he came closer, leaving no more than a mere two inches between your bodies. Each breath the two of you took, your chests touched.   
\- There was a subtle fidget of his hand as he lifted it to caress your cheek, his elegant fingers lingering as his gaze flitted between your eyes and lips.  
\- His face drew closer to yours as your breath quickened.   
\- “May I?” He asked, his face only inches from yours.  
\- Almost breathless, you found yourself nodding.  
\- It was featherlight, you almost didn’t notice it at first. But his hand held the back of your head as the kiss deepened.  
\- Still gentle, the kiss ignited a fire in you that you didn’t think possible, one that left you gasping and pulling him closer, twisting your fingers in his shirt as you brought yourself to your toes to better meet his kiss.  
\- It felt as if time had sped up and stopped simultaneously. Your mind was blank, all you could focus on was how he was so gentle yet in complete control.  
\- Before you could register anything further, cold air brushed your lips.  
\- The kiss was broken, but you… You were stuck in a daze, staring up at his obsidian eyes dreamily, panting.  
\- Then, he smiled down at you teasingly.  
\- “It seems I’m not the only one struggling to maintain self-control.”


End file.
